Ivy Secret
by Fairy-xo
Summary: It's been seven years since Hogwarts, and Hermione is a single mother with her son James, who looks strikingly like a sworn enemy of hers. However, Hermione is hiding a dark secret very deep down. Draco/Hermione.
1. Puddlemere United

**Author's Note**

I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Harry Potter - I never will and I never have, if you think I do then you must think i'm JK Rowling, who is now spending her time writing fanfiction for _her own novel_.

Thankyou for taking the time to click, I am very grateful and hope you enjoy this story, reviews are always welcome! I will try to update as often as possible. Of course, it is implied something between Draco/Hermione in the past, but nobody knows what the future holds. Well, except for me...

Anyway, on the with story!

* * *

_"How cosy, mudblood," sneered Malfoy._

"ARGHHH," Hermione awoke screaming.

"Mummy, mummy, what is it?" James came running into the room after hearing Hermione's screams.

"It's okay darling, mummy was just having a nightmare," Hermione smiled reassuringly at her son. It had been seven years since she had left Hogwarts, and her son was now seven years old; quite a tall boy for his age, with white-blond hair and grey eyes. "Go back to bed, sweetheart, i'm sorry I woke you up. Here, i'll tuck you in," Hermione smiled at James and led him back to his room where she tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Looking around before turning off the light, Hermione took in the navy blue colours of his favourite Quidditch team; Puddlemere United and turned to leave, smiling.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was four am, and was very glad she was not working the next day. Hermione had secured herself a job at the Ministry, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and had worked herself up to being the head. It was a tiring, complicated job, but Hermione loved it all the same.

* * *

Climbing out of bed the next morning, Hermione put on her slippers and walked downstairs to make breakfast for herself and James, who she could hear stirring. The smell of his breakfast must have found him at last, as he bounded down the stairs in his pyjamas, happy as a lark.

"Eat up, James, we're going to Diagon Alley today. I thought we could pop into Quality Quidditch Supplies and get you that new broom you wanted."

"Thanks Mum!"

Ten minutes later and Hermione and James were all ready to go, she took James' hand as they stepped into the fire, shouting 'Diagon Alley'.

"Come on, Mum!" James ran towards his favourite shop, dragging Hermione along behind him.

"Yes, alright, James!"

"It's that one there, Mum! The Firebolt 2.7!"

"Yes, that is an excellent choice if I say so myself, young man," a man whose voice Hermione vaguely recognised had crept up behind them and Hermione turned to face him, her face turning into a broad smile as she realised who it was.

"Oliver?"

"Hello, Hermione," Oliver Wood smiled at her, "and this must be your son?"

"Yes, this is little James."

"You're Oliver Wood! You play for my favourite team!" squealed James.

"You support Puddlemore United? I see you've raised him right, Hermione," laughed Oliver.

"Why, thankyou."

"I want to see you play, but Mummy says the tickets are too expensive," James looked at the floor with a solemn expression on his face.

"James! Apologise now, please," Hermione scorned him.

"Sorry," James had started to sulk behind Hermione.

"How about you two come and see me play tomorrow? I can get you into the top box, no charges of course," offered Oliver.

"Oh, I don't know -"

"Mummy, please!?" James whined and looked pleadingly up at his mother.

"For old times sake, Hermione? I mean, I owe you one for what you did at the Battle of Hogwarts, you saved us all, really..."

Hermione looked from Oliver to James, "Okay, fine, thankyou very much, that's really kind of you," she smiled.

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" James had woken up early and was jumping up and down on Hermione's bed the next morning.

"James, are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, Mum, it's just we get to go to the match today!"

"James Granger! It is seven in the morning. What have I told you about waking me up early?" Hermione started to sit up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not to?"

_'You certainly have your fathers cockiness'_ thought Hermione as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Now, we have a fair few hours before the match starts, but since we're up, i'll make us a spot of breakfast."

It had reached quarter to eleven; Hermione was surprised James had managed to contain his excitement for so long. "I'm ready, Mum, can we go now?" James was waiting impatiently besides the fireplace, floo powder in his hand.

"James, put that powder down, I just need my wand," sighed Hermione, grabbing her coat and checking under her notebooks and folders sprawled out on the kitchen table.

"I was just going to put it in your hand..."

"That's neither here nor there," a busy Hermione said, still trying to find her wand. She looked in the kitchen cupboards and in between the magazine rack, when James had spotted it himself.

"It's there, Mum," James pointed to the sofa, while rolling his eyes. Overlooking this, Hermione took the powder from James and next minute they were outside Puddlemere Quidditch Stadium.

"Hermione and James Granger," Hermione spoke confidently to the bouncer checking the names of everyone heading up to the top box.

"So glad you could come," said Oliver, tearing himself away from a group of men in suits. "Would you like me to introduce you to a few people?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione took James' hand and led him over to the group of men.

"This is the Quidditch Captain Christopher Hugh -" Oliver went round the whole group, and tapped the last man on the shoulder as he was facing away, talking to a pretty brunette.

"- and this is Draco Malfoy, Manager and Owner, but you already know eachother, as I remember correctly," laughed Oliver.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks; Hermione's eyes filled with fear and Draco's smile turned into a smirk as he held out his hand to her.

Hermione turned away from him and immediately took James' hand.

"Come on, James, we're leaving," a defiant Hermione spoke, with a trace of panic in her voice.

"Mummy, no! I won't go!" James wrenched his hand right out of Hermione's and went to stand beside Oliver, who patted James on the back.

"James Granger, come here, now," Hermione said coldly.

"Not married yet, Granger?" smirked Malfoy, the rest of the group snorted quietly amongst themselves. Yes, Draco Malfoy did seem to be the same nasty, cocky git he had always been at school. It seemed perfectly clear to Hermione that in the last seven years he had not grown up at all.

"Stop being mean to my Mum," James turned himself to Malfoy and glared at him.

"Fiesty little child you have here, Granger," remarked Malfoy.

"Hermione, let James stay, you can sit over here," reasoned Oliver, pointing to a space in the corner.

All eyes were on Hermione now as she looked from Oliver to Draco and back to her sons pleading face.

"Fine," the group had started to disperse now and Oliver took James over to the corner, "but you leave us alone, Malfoy, I mean it, or i'll -"

"Or you'll what, Granger? Cry? Whine? Or just do absolutely nothing?" Malfoy smirked as he turned his back on her, escorting the brunette over to the bar.


	2. Meeting Pansy

**Author's Note**

Thankyou for reading! Just wanted to say that I really hope to update this story as much as possible and as fast as I can. Just in case you don't know me, i'm a homemaker, so I spend most of my time on the computer - lucky for you guys as you don't have to wait as long for a chapter!

I really appreciate all the reviews (which I try my very best to answer each and every one), favourites and story alerts, so thankyou! Don't worry, this story will be Draco/Hermione, and flashbacks will be revealed throughout the story in different chapters. If you have any constructive criticism, comments, anything, feel free to say so via reviews because I do listen to what you think, and it helps me to make the story more enjoyable for you!

* * *

"- and Puddlemere United win, 160 – 90!" roared the commentator over the excitable crowd, James was jumping up and down in his seat.

"They won, they won," chanted James, clutching his scarf in pride.

"I like your spirit, boy," said Oliver, walking into the top box, "do you like to fly?"

"Yes, I love it, i'm so glad mummy got me that racing broom, it's really good!" Hermione turned away _'It had better be at that price...'_ she thought. Glancing around the room, Hermione noticed Malfoy snogging the face off the brunette she'd saw earlier, clearly happy his team had won this game. According to Oliver, this meant they had a chance to go on and beat the Chudley Cannons (Hermione remembered them as the orange team Ron used to support), but she really didn't have any interest for Quidditch, though feigned it as best she could for James.

Realising she was still staring at Malfoy, she averted her gaze, but not before he noticed and cocked his eyebrows at her, while still kissing his beautiful brunette. She watched Oliver and James chat animatedly about the match and was so immersed in it, she didn't hear someone creep up behind her.

"Where's Potter and Weasley these days?" a familiar voice drawled.

"Malfoy! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that..."

"But it's so much fun, Granger," smirked Malfoy. "And anyway, you never answered my question. Draco studied her face for a reaction and found reluctance and fear in her eyes.

"It's none of your business," stated Hermione, matter of factly.

"You don't know, do you Granger?" laughed Draco.

"I do. They're in Austria tracking down important people for the Ministry, actually. They'll be back in a few weeks."

"So, that's a few weeks where you're not protected then? Right, thankyou for that information, Granger," he winked at her and walked off.

"Hi," a female voice said; the girl sat down next to Hermione and held out her hand, smiling. Hermione noticed this was the brunette Malfoy had been kissing and was immediately suspicious, though the smile seemed unusually genuine. "It's Pansy Parkinson, from Hogwarts?"

"Ahh, hi," Hermione smiled back, if only out of politeness, "yes, I remember you." Pansy had undoubtedly grown a lot; her hair was longer and darker, her figure was amazing, and she was wearing an engagement ring the size of Jupiter.

"Well, i'm sure we've all changed a bit since then, I see you have a son. He's strikingly cute, you know. What's he called?"

"Thankyou, and James – after Harry's father."

"Harry's the father?"

"No – James is named _after_ Harry's father, you know, James Potter?"

"Oh, okay," Pansy seemed disappointed, "so, if you don't mind me asking – and forgive me for my bluntness - but, who is the father?"

"I'm sorry, Pansy, but I do mind you asking. I see your beautiful ring, engaged to Malfoy, right?" asked Hermione, without a doubt.

"Yes," Pansy squealed excitedly, "We've been going out since fourth year and finally decided to get married! You and James should come, it'd be great fun and we'd love to have you there. Despite what happened at Hogwarts, we're all adults now. Back then we were just silly kids! My, the way I was, quite funny really..." Pansy trailed off into a train of thought. "Oh, tell me you and James will come?"

"Um, I don't know Pansy, I don't think Draco -"

"Nevermind that, he's got enough guests to deal with – you can be one of mine," she smiled happily at Hermione. "I'd say it was better that way, then you get a pink sticker as opposed to a lime one," she laughed.

Hermione smiled politely, "Yes, alright then, James and I will attend. When is the happy occasion?"

"June 21st – we always wanted a summer wedding, see. We talked about it when we were younger. It's at Malfoy Manor. Thanks for agreeing Hermione, i'll send you a golden letter – with pink lining i'll have you know -" laughed Pansy, "to your house with the Malfoy owl as soon as possible. Anyway, I should go now, looks like Draco wants to leave. Thanks again, Hermione and nice meeting you," Pansy smiled and waved before turning to leave.

"Come on, James," Hermione called to her son, who was being shown a Quidditch move by Oliver, "thanks for keeping him entertained."

"Oh, it's no problem. Listen, do you fancy a drink sometime?"

Hermione's eyes felt saddened, she hated to let people down, "No, Oliver, i'm really sorry but i'm quite busy at the Ministry and with James -"

"It's fine," Oliver managed a weak smile, "but if you ever get tempted, you can always owl me," he turned in the other direction and walked off, his pace growing faster the further away he got.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?" Hermione was holding James' hand as they walked to the outside of the stadium which was packed with Quidditch fans leaving to disapparate or use the floo networks in the foyer.

"I like Oliver, he's really nice and he's taught me a few new Quidditch moves. Can we go to the Quadium tonight, Mummy, please?"

Hermione thought about this a lot; the Quadium was a Quidditch Stadium for the local children who visited there to practise on their brooms, or have mini-matches while their parents sat around chatting over butterbeer or mead. It wasn't really Hermione's sort of thing, she didn't know any of the parents that went there that well, a lot of her friends hadn't had children yet so she found it difficult to socialise with other parents. After a long train of thought before stepping into one of the floo fireplaces, Hermione made a decision.

"Yes, dear, we can, but only for an hour, okay?"

"Thanks Mum, you're the best!" said James, hopping into the emerald fireplace.

"You won't be saying that when we're leaving," laughed Hermione as she took some powder.


	3. Quadium

Walking along the lane to the Quadium, Hermione took in the surroundings. It was a visually pleasing place, with apple trees lining the pavement and french doors as the entrance.

"Evening, Miss Granger," smiled the receptionist that Hermione recognised as Barry, they'd met on the rare occasions she'd taken James, and after showing him her members card, she put it away before embarking towards the viewing point as James went to get changed.

"Alone, Granger?" Hermione span around in her seat at once, to see Malfoy's smirking face looking up at her.

"You don't have a child, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" snapped Hermione.

"I own the place," he smiled.

"Do you own everything?" Hermione arched her eyebrows, it seemed no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away from him.

"Not quite," he laughed, "but i'm getting there."

"I've never seen you here before."  
"I've never cared before. Then I checked up on our members list and saw you on it."

Hermione muttered something about an invasion of privacy.

"Tell me, do you enjoy living at No.7 Maidstone Street, Granger?"

Panic raced through Hermione; he knew where she lived.

"Doesn't matter, i'm moving soon," she raised her eyebrows, "and I won't be telling you lot where to."

Draco laughed, his hands were in his pockets and Hermione noticed he was wearing a suit with a stripy blue tie, his hair was the same as it had been at school, but he had grown and looked older now.

"Ahh Granger, you always were the funny one, and not just in words, either."

"I'm getting a coffee now," Hermione pushed past him, and when she returned, she realised he was still there, but he'd also got a coffee and had pulled up a seat next to her.

"How did you -"

"Get my coffee before you? I own the place Granger, use your head."

"Thought you despised anything muggle anyway."

"I do, but coffee is simply genius."

"Right, so you'll give up your beliefs while you have a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds like it," Draco sipped some more and watched the Quadium, setting his eyes on Hermione's little boy, James. "Good flyer, suppose he gets it from his father," mocked Draco.

"You don't even know who his father is!" snapped Hermione.

"Don't I? I know more than you think, Granger," he raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

Hermione gulped and looked down.

"What do you even want, Malfoy? Won't Parkinson be missing you?"

"_Pansy_ is off planning our wedding, which I believe she has invited you and your son to."

"Yes, I have agreed we'll go. Fancy do?"

"I'm letting Pansy have whatever she wants, so I guess so."

"How generous of you."

"So, this why you're still alone Granger?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione pulled her eyes from James, who was flying around his friends, waving at her, she waved back before turning her attentions to Malfoy.

"Well, you're quite rude, and if I dare say it, snobbish."

"Snobbish? Me? You're the one with medieval views on purebloods!"

"It's not my fault that purebloods really _are_ better."

"Argh! Malfoy, you haven't grown up a bit! At least Parkinson shows some promise."

"Stop bringing her into everything," Draco smiled, "Jealous?"

"Of what? Her?"

"Mhm," laughed Draco.

"Never. Arrogant pure blood wizards are _not_ my thing."

"You've got me curious now, mudblood," Draco looked her up and down; she was wearing a pink cardigan and flowery skirt, "Who is the father? Because wearing that, I can't see how anyone would shag you," he laughed.

"Don't be so crude, Malfoy!"

"Crude now, am I? That's a new one. Now, i'd better be off, you're boring me," Draco was soon out of sight, leaving Hermione angry and frustrated.

"Ugh," sighed Hermione, some of the mothers there turned around and gave her curious looks, but she waved them away rudely.

An hour later, James appeared, having had a shower and got dressed back into his normal clothes.

"Have fun?" she smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks Mum!"

"It's alright, but I might get Ron and Harry to take you next time," she smiled.

"I miss them, Mum, they're funny. They're always doing stupid things! And when can we see George? He's _really_ funny!"

Hermione thought back to the days of when George still had Fred; he'd been a lot more carefree and lighthearted back then, and Hermione couldn't blame him for being quite dis-attached from the world now. In her heart, Hermione knew George just wasn't the same without him and while he loved to entertain James, she noticed the smile fade from his face every time he wasn't looking.

"I don't know, love, but it's getting late now, so we're going to go home and straight to bed."

"Aww, Mum -!"

"No, James."

* * *

_"You're going to regret ever siding with Potter, mudblood. I'll make sure you NEVER forget me," laughed Draco._

_"No! Go away, leave me alone!"_

_"Your pathetic pleas will not work on me, mudblood."_

_"Untie me, now!"_

_"Not really the time or place to make demands, is it Granger?"_

Hermione awoke with a start, rising out of bed, her breathing shaky and she was sweating, falling back to sleep, she tried to focus her mind on anything but '_that night'_.


	4. An Offer

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry it has taken this long to update; i've been so busy learning Sony Vegas for my fanvideos i've barely had time to do anything else.

Thankyou so much for reading, reviewing etc. It means the world to me, it really does, so thankyou :)

I may be busy when it comes to November as I have signed up for the 50K writing challenge (aghh!!), but for now, here is your next chapter :)

* * *

That terrible night was coming back to Hermione through her dreams, ever since she had met Malfoy a few days ago. After all these years, whilst James was still a living reminder, Hermione had managed to repress a lot of her memories, but seeing him just brought them all back. They were the reasons Hermione had run away in the first place; afraid to confront the world, ashamed of everything.

"Mum?" James came bounding into the room, providing her with a moments peace to focus her mind on anything but _him_.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I have an owl?"

"You know very well young man that you will be receiving your owl the week before you go to Hogwarts. It's tradition."

"Yeah, but Mum -"

"My name is not '_but mum_' thankyou very much, now please will you feed Crookshanks?"

"Fine," James kicked the kitchen surface and walked away, muttering something about the cat being old and boring now.

"JAMES! Do not kick the surfaces. And of course Crookshanks is old, i've had him since I was a girl in Hogwarts."

Suddenly, a long hard knock was heard at the door and Hermione went to get to answer it.

"Granger," drawled a familiar voice; a blond haired man in a grey suit strolled confidently into Hermione's apartment.

"Get out, Malfoy!"

"I want a word with your boy."

Hermione gasped.

"Certainly not," she snapped. "Why?"

"Because we want to him to try out for our Juniors Quidditch team."

"Oh."

"What did you think I wanted, Granger?" smirked Malfoy, straigtening his suit down.

"James," called Hermione, her voice quivering slightly.

"Crookshanks isn't eating, mum," said James.

"Still got that damn animal then?" laughed Draco.

"You sound like Ron," muttered Hermione.

"Aww, do you miss him, Granger?" smirked Malfoy.

"Mummy, what did you want?" asked James, he was getting impatient waiting for Hermione and Malfoy to stop bickering.

"Oh right, well, Mr Malfoy here wants to talk to you about joining his Junior Quidditch team," she smiled at him.

"Really?" squeaked James, looking from Hermione to Malfoy.

"Yes, shall we sit down?" Malfoy motioned to the sofas. "Butterbeer, Granger." Hermione tutted but went to get two butterbeers and a pumpkin juice for James.

"Right, well, James, we'd love to offer you a chance to play on our Junior Quidditch team, we saw you play at the Quadium and we'd love to offer you this very rare chance to try out. Will you take it?" asked Draco, with a slight smile upon his face.

"Yes please!"

"Wait a minute -" objected Hermione.

"Mum!" squealed James, resting his hand on his head in protest.

"I want a word with Mr Malfoy here. Kitchen, now," Hermione forced a smile, "please."

Draco and Hermione walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them, Hermione turned on Draco fiercly.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Excuse me?" Draco lay his arms casually on the counter.

"Don't you get too comfy. And you know what i'm talking about. I swear, if you mess with my son, I will be fuming!" shouted Hermione.

"Your son? It wasn't immaculate conception, Granger. There is a father somewhere and i'm _determined_ to find out who it is."

"You leave my personal life out of this, Malfoy. Seriously, if you mess with him -"

"Cool it, Granger. He'll be fine with my Quidditch team. We have all the experts after all," Draco turned and walked out of the kitchen. "Saturday, 11am, James."

"Okay, thanks!" smiled James, bouncing up and down, though quickly stopping after a stern look from Hermione.

* * *

_"Please just untie me, please, and I won't say a word, I swear."_

_"You won't say a word anyway, mudbood," he sneered._

_"Let me go, please, I haven't done anything to harm you!"_

_"That's just simply not true, Granger, now why would you lie to me? Especially in a situation like this."_

_Malfoy's hands touched her, trailed her skin and followed her hair, she grimmaced and pulled back._

'I've got to stop having these dreams,' Hermione thought to herself.


End file.
